The Glass of Disappear
by mina-nari
Summary: Seorang gadis cantik menemukan sebuah pake misterius di kirim padanya. Lalu ia coba untuk mengeluarkan seseorang di dalam cermin. Penasaran ? Just read ! maaf ga bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Title = The glass of disapper

Summary :

Seorang gadis cantik menemukan sebuah pake misterius di kirim padanya. Lalu iya coba untuk mengeluarkan temannya. Penasaran ? Read !

Pairing = Sasuke X Oc

Genre = friendship , mystery

Language = Bahasa indonesia

Oc = Minari , 17 tahun , cewe , sekolah SMA , hobi = baca, lucky item = jam pasir

* * *

Chapter 1

Legenda mengatakan, jika seorang pemuda berhati polos menyentuh cermin legendaris, pemuda itu akan terperangkap didalamnya. Dan, ada batasan waktu pemuda itu bisa keluar, jika ada seseorang yang peduli padanya ia harus memecahkan cermin dan menyatukan kembali pecahan kacanya pemuda itu akan keluar dan bebas.

Tapi, karena orang yang hilang itu sedikit, masarakat desa tidak percayai legenda itu dan membiarkannya.

Sampai…

Seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun sedang asik bermain dengan kakaknya, rambut bocah itu hitam pendek dengan pupil mata onyx. Dia itu sangat menyukai permainan petak umpet dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain petak umpet. Suatu hari bocah itu tidak sengaja menemukan dan menyentuh cermin legendaries itu kemudian..

WHUSH...

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi, terlihat sebuah rumah yang sederhana dua orang pemilik rumah itu. seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun sedang bersiap–siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan tergesa–gesa menuruni tangga gadis cantik dengan mata berwarna coklat, rambut panjang sepinggang warnanya senada dengan matanya di ikat agar terlihat rapih.

"Minari, ayo berangkat sudah siang," sumber suara dari arah dapur, terlihat sedang mengambil beberapa piring untuk dihidangkan.

"Iya, nii-san," jawabnya berjalan menuju meja makan.

Gadis itu tinggal berdua bersama nii-san nya, karena orang tua mereka tinggal di luar negri sedang mengurusi pekerjaan mereka. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama, sebenarnya nii-san nya hanya mengentarkan ke sekolah adiknya itu hanya saja jalan ke tempat kuliahnya searah dengan sekolah Minari. Akhirnya sudah sampai depan gedung yang bertulisan 'Konoha Senior High School.

"Nii-san, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa," melepaskan helemnya dan segera turun dari motor nii-san nya.

"Hm, hati-hati," seketika itu mobilnya sudah melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa minari masuk ke kelasnya dan bertemu temannya.

"Hai, Minari," sambil melambai kan tangannya kea rah minari.

"hah.. hah.. Hai, Sakura-chan,"

Minari duduk di kursi dekat dengan kedua temannya dan melihat kedua temanya.

"Kau tumben telat sekolah?" Ino bertanya kepada Minari. Biasanya Minari tak pernah telat, apalagi seetelat mereka. Biasanya Minari duluan yang datang.

"heheh, aku kesiangan bangunnya," jawabnya.

Akhirnya sensei datang, menyapa murid-muridnya, dan memulai pelajaran biologi.

SKIP TIME

KRING ….

Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar karena sudah waktunya istrahat dan pergi untuk ke kantin atau bermain.

Minari, Sakura, dan Ino menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas sambil memakan bento mereka bersama. Lebih nikmat makan bareng dari pada sendiri benar bukan?

"Ayo kita makan bento kita," kata Sakura sambil membuka bentonya.

"Minari boleh aku minta onigirinya? Onigirimu sangat enak," pinta ino sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

"Boleh, ini,"

Minari mengambil onigirinya dan menaruhnya kedalam kotak bento Ino. Saat Minari mendekati Ino, Ino merasakan ada aura berbeda disamping Minari. Ino orang yang bisa merasakan sesuatu aura tapi dia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu itu, hanya bisa merasakannya.

"Minari, aku merasakannya lagi," Ino menajamkan matanya agar lebih bisa merasakan auranya.

"Merasakan apa?" Minari menatap Ino binggung, menghentikan makannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu didalam dirimu. Seperti ada orang lain didekat tubuhmu, Minari. Aku sudah lama merasakannya, sejak kau berumur 8 tahun," jelas Ino.

Minari, Ino, dan Sakura adalah teman sedari kecil. Mereka selalu satu sekolah dan selalu berbarengan. Bahkan orangtua mereka bersahabat dan sangat dekat.

"Iya, rasanya tidak beda dari waktu kau kecil selalu sama,"

"Kau ini kenapa lagi ino? sudahlah kita makan saja." kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga tidak takut, karna sudah biasa. Ino selalu berkata seperti itu.

"Tenang saja tidak ada bahaya dalam diri mu," Ino menyakinkan Minari. Minari yang yakin bahwa yang diucapkan Ino benar, percaya pada kata-kata Ino.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Minari dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

* * *

KRING!

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam belajar sudah selesai dan menyuruh para murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Minari hari ini pulang dijemput nii-san nya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo naik," perintah nii-sannya.

"Tunben nii-san menjemput ku?" tanya Minari sambil menaiki motor kakaknya, dan memakai helm nya.

"Hari ini jam kuliah hanya sampai jam siang, sekalian saja jemput kau,"

"Sudah siap?" tanya nii-san nya dan siap-siap menjalankan motornya.

"Siap," jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuh nii-sannya yang bersiap memajukan motornya. Dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah. Sampai rumah, Minari langsung ke kamarnya dan menganti pakayannya.

Selesai menganti pakayannya ia turun dari kamarnya, pergi ke dapur untuk mulai memasak, dan memasak makanan untuk makan siang bersama nii-sannya. Setelah makan bersama nii-san nya, nii-san pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Minari nonton tv.  
Tiba-tiba …

TING-TONG!

Suara bel bertanda ada tamu ke rumahnya, Minari pun berhenti menonton tv dan berjalan kearah pintu. Saat Minari membuka pintu rumahnya, ternyata bukan ada tamu berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi…

"Hai' ~~! Eh, gaada orang? tap-" ucapan Minari terhenti ketika menemukan...

...sebuah paket misterius muncul di hadaanya.

* * *

Tbc

Maaf baru bisa bikin ceritanya yang pendek. Maklumi karna saya adalah autor yang baru di sini.

Heheheh, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Minari, Minari yang ada dalam cerita itu.

Aku sengaja buat cerita ada pemeran buatan, soalnya … ah itu ga penting. Hehehehe...

Mohon untuk reviewnya, saya butuh saran dan komentarnya. Agar saya bisa tau kesalahannya dimana..

Terimakasih sampai jumpa lagi~!


	2. Chapter 2

Title = The glass of disapper

Summary :

Seorang gadis cantik menemukan sebuah pake misterius di kirim padanya. Lalu iya coba untuk mengeluarkan temannya. Penasaran ? Read !

Pairing = sasuke , oc , kadang ooc

Genre = friendship , mystery

Language = Bahasa indonesia

Oc = Minari , 17 tahun , cewe , sekolah SMA , hobi = baca, lucky item = jam pasir

Ch 2

"hm.. siapa yang menaruh paket sebesar ini. " minari bingung siapa yang menaruhnya. Minari mancari tanda pengirimnyna tapi tida ada tulisan pengirim paket ini, Minari lihat hanya tulisan 'kepada minari'.

"Nii-san tolong bantu aku mengangkat paket ini ke kamar ku." teriak Minari, minari meminta bantuan nii-san nya.

"Iya aku akan membantumu. Paket apa ini? Dari siapa Minari?" Tanya nii-sannya menghampiri Minari dan terkejut melihat paket aneh ini.

"aku tidak tau nii-san, tapi itu untuk ku nii-san lihat adatulisan ' Minari '. " tunjuk minari sambil memperlihatkan tandanya.

"Ok. Aku akan bawa ini."

"Terimakasih nii-san." mereka pergi menuju kamar minari sambil mengangkat paket itu. Nii-san nya menaruh paketnya di dekat lemari.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau boleh membukanya, sedangkan aku akan kembali ke kamar ok." Minari memangdang nii-sanya yang pergi dari kamarnya. Minari menghampiri paket tersebut dan membuka penutup paket itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kaca tepatnya cermin yang seperti cermin dari jaman kerajaan kuno yang sudah lama. dengan motif ynag indah.

"Cantik juga kacanya." Ia merasa senang mendapatkan cermin tersebut. Minari mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin itu karna ada sesuatu di kaca tersebut. Minari melihat bayangan nya jadi menghilang secra perlahan dan tiba-tiba ,…

"whooaa! Ada orangnya!" minari berteriak kaget dan mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur meja rias.

(BRUK)

Minari kaget karna ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut runcing ke belakang yang menyerupai ekor ayam'?' dengan mata onixy yang tajam sedang menatap Minari.

"Kau siapa? Dan..' minari menghentikan kata-katanya sambil berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukan celananya karna terjatuh tadi ' kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam sana?"Tanya Minari.

"…"

Minari menunggu pemuda itu bicara.

"Uchiha .. Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat kepada Minari

"Uchiha Sasuke?" bisik Minari. Aku pernah mendengar sebelunya nama itu, batinnya

"Hm, Sasuke bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam cermin itu" Tanya Minari samba mendekat ke arah cermin.

"Ceritanya panjang." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan membuat Minari sedikit kesal.

Minari terpaku, melihat Sasuke memakai kemeja biru dongker dan celana panjangnya yang berwana sama seperti masih tetap menatap Sasuke tapi tidak lama ketika nii-sanya muncul dari arah pintu.

"Minari kau kenapa? Tadi aku mengdengar mu berteriak jadi aku langsung ke kamar mu" Tanya nii-sannya dengan menatap bingung. Nii-sannya mendekati Minari,

"tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa."jawab Minari

"hm. Lalu kenapa kau berbicara sendiri di depan cermin ini? Apakah ini paket tadi yang ku angkat?" nii-san bertanya dengan wajah kagum akan cermin ini.

"Iya ini cermin yang dalam paket tadi. Aku tidak berbicara ke cermin ini aku sedang berbicara padanya." Jelas Minari sambil memperlihatkan sasuke di dalammnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya nii-san lagi

"Pemuda ini namanya Sasuke, nii-san." jawab Minari

Nii-sannya menatap Minari heran, kenapa minari berbicara ke kaca seolah-olah di dalam sana ada manusia. "hah? Jangan ngaco minari, di sana tidak ada samasekali pemuda minari. Hanya ada pantuan mu saja."jawab nii-san sambil gelengkan kepalanya binggung kenapa minari jadi aneh.

"Apa? Nii-san tidak bisa melihat ada sasuke di dalam?" Minari hanya terpaku, ternyata hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat sasuke. Minari memalinggkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"ah.. sudahlah. Aku pergi keluar dulu yah, temanku meminta ku menemaninya main."

"baik."

"ok, aku pergi." Nii-sannya menutup pintu kamar Minari.

Minari hanya bisa menatap kepergian nii-sannya. Minari mengalihkan pengeliatannya kearah di mana Sasuke diam. Minari belum mengerti kejadian tadi kenapa dirinya saja yang bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"hn" jawabnya sambil mengangguk tada di bolehkan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di dalam? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat mu?" Tanya Minari.

"…" Sasuke diam sebentar " itu sudah lama ketika aku berumur 8 tahun." jelas Sasuke ke pada Minari. Minari diam sambil mendengarkan kelanjutan dari cerita Sasuke.

"Aku terjebak dalam cermin ini karna aku sendiri. Ketika aku menyentuhnya aku terbawa ke dalam cermin ini dan aku tak tau kapan aku bisa keluar. Sampai sekarang aku masih terkurung dan belum bisa keluar." jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apakah kau mempunyai keluarga?" Tanya Minari, perlahan iya duduk di lantai sambil tetap focus memandang kea rah Sasuke.

"Aku punya keluarga." jawabnya sambil mengikuti pergerakan Minari yang duduk.

"Benarkah? Lalau kau punya adik atau kakak kandung mu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku punya seorang kakak. Dia sangat mirip dengan ku, tapi hanya beda rambut yang panjang dan mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya." Sasuke menatap Minari sambil menjelaskan ke pada Minari.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Uchiha itachi." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan jahnya kearah jendela. Menatap nanar, Sasuke sangat merindukan Itachi. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Kau merindukanya?"

"hn" Sasuke menjawab sambil mengaguk.

"Apakah kau selalu muncul di depan kaca ini?" Tanya minari sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap nya" Mungkin." Minari pun menatap sasuke. Ketika minari akan bertanya lagi Sasuke memotong ucapannya,

"Jika kau mengeluarkan pantulan wajah mu kau bisa melihat ku. Kadang juga tidak."

Minari hanya menganguk-agukan kepalanya. Iya menghelan nafasnya seakan ini adalah masalah besar untuknya.

"Apakah aku bisa mengeluarkan mu?"

Sasuke menyerit tanda iya bingung. Sasuke kira Minari sudah mengerti jika sasuke itu meminta bantuannya karna itu dia manemuinya. Dan itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka berdua untuk di pertemuakan dari kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu mereka sudah sangat dekat, tapi haya beda dunia mereka. Sasuke baru kali ini muncul di dunia yang sudah lama iya rindukan. Sasuke tidak suka kehidupan di dalam cermin ini.

Sasuke bisa menghilang dan muncul, kadang ia muncul tanpa minari. Sasuke juga bisa merasakan apa yang Minari rasakan, Minari sedih ia pun merasakan sedih. Sasuke juga kadang meniru perilaku minari tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil. Karna mereka sudah di satukan menjadi satu, itu hanya bisa berlaku katika sasuke masih terkurung di cermin.

Oh jangan melupakan yang satu ini, itu semua sudah di rangkum di buku cerita cermin legendaries . buku itu hanya satu di jepang, itu dulu mungkin sekarng sedah di keluarkan buku lain yang sengaja mencetak ceritanya agar menyebar di mana-mana. Tidak semua tau cerita itu karna cerita itu sudah dulu.

Malam hari ini sedikit berbeda dari bisanya, hal ini terjadi kepada Minari. Dia aneh ketika dia makan di hadapanya ada Sasuke yang membuat minari gelisah. Ketika Minari menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya Sasuke pun sama gerakannya sambil menatap Minari tenang.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang kelihatannya, tapi minari tampak gelisah. Tapi Sasuke juga bisa merasakan Minari rasakan, bukannya mereka bersatu'?'. Nii-sannya juga merasakan aneh kepada Minari, malam ini Minari tak banyak bicara. Biasanya Minari tak diam seperti ini.

"Minari, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada binggung.

"aaa.. aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Minari sedikit terkejut ketika Nii-sannya tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.Minari mengembaliakn lagi ekspresi tenang. Minari melihat lagi ke belakang, melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Liat siapa?" tanya Karizu, sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Hm, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa" jawab Minari dengan cepat dan tertawa garing.

Setelah makan malam minari pergi ke kamarnya, sedangkan nii-sannya yaitu Karizu baca*kanapa ga dari

dulu namanya Karizu hmm, lupakan. Pergi ke ruang tv dan duduk di sofa merah marun. Minari menaiki

tangga, berjaan kamarnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Minari pun duduk di tempat

tidurnya yang berhadapan dengan cermin.

Dan seketika Minari pun melihat wajah Sasuke lagi sedang duduk di kasurnya, sama sepertinya. Sasuke

hanya menatap Minari dan berkata,

"Kau harus menolong ku." Nada Sasuke seperti memerintah dan sebenarnya ia ingin meminta tolong ke

pada Minari tapi dia gengsi.

"Apa? Ok aku akan membuat mu keluar dari sini. Dan itu pun perlu proses bukan?" jelas Minari.

Sasuke hanya menghelan nafasnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Tapi bagai mana caranya, sasuke?" Tanya Minari.

"Kau harus mencari tau sendiri." Dan seketika itu Sasuke menghilang dan di gantikan pantulan wajah

Minari.

Minari hanya memandang dirinya di cermin dan berkata "Sudah beberapa jam aku tak lihat wajah ku

Sendiri" gumam Minari, dan segera berdiri ke meja belajarnya dan memulai belajarnya sebelum tidur.

Pagi harinya, Minari bangun dan berjalan mengambil handuk dan baju seraganya. Setelah mengambil

Handuk dan seragamnya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Ketika sudah berpakayan, Minari

Berjalan ke arah wasstapel sambil memandan ke kacanya tapi yang dia lihat bukan pantulan wajahnya

Tapi yang dia liahat,

Wajah Sasuke. Berarti tadi,,,

" aaa…. "

Tbc

Yeey.. akhirnya selesai, apakah ceritanya panjang? Menurutku sih panjang.. sangat panjang -_-" aku

Gatau kenapa kalo aku baca fic ini suka deg-deggan gitu, lupakan. Apakah cerita ini membosankan?.

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi sama lagu korea yang ada di filem 49 days,

Sebenarnya aku tak paham bahasanya -_-" tp akhirnya aku menemukan liriknya dan ternyata…..

Liriknya hampir sama dengan cerita ini o_o sedikit sih cuman itu ke tokoh minarinya. Judulnya ' navi

I can feel it' hm..

Dan aku sagat membutuhkan review kalian, jadi aku tau letak kesalahan yang aku buat. Yang penting

Sudah berusaha, terimakasih untuk temanku yang jago bikin fanfic dari bantuan dan dorongan

Masukin cerita ini ke fanfic *terharu dan senang.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yah!

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca,

Jaa…


End file.
